


I will never break

by AbbieMaeH



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Help, Jail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieMaeH/pseuds/AbbieMaeH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor raised his head as he heard a sound from one of the corridors in front of the small cell he was imprisoned in; there didn't seem to be any more light than there had been, but he was sure that someone was coming. He'd heard a footstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will never break

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:This is an completely alternate take on the ending of season 4 ,This is entirely a product of my own imagination.  
> This is my work if you would like to adapt it or use elemets of it please can you contact me at amhorrocks@hotmail.com to get my permission , if you do not you are breaking copyright laws.

The Doctor raised his head as he heard a sound from one of the corridors in front of the small cell he was imprisoned in; there didn't seem to be any more light than there had been, but he was sure that someone was coming. He'd heard a footstep.

 

Could it be Jamie looking for him? His hearts seemed to leap in his chest; he twisted his wrists in the steel handcuffs again, wishing that there was some way he could free himself from them and not look as though he was so desperately in need of help.

He had no idea if his sonic screwdriver was still in the pocket of his voluminous suede coat, or if it had been taken from his already. If the Master was indeed behind this, then the screwdriver would be long gone; he might even have to get another one.

He almost held his breath as a light seemed to get closer; he could see the shadow of one lone man thrown ahead of whoever was walking slowly towards his prison. All he could do was stand there helplessly and hope that it was indeed Jamie coming towards him.

His hearts seemed to fall all the way to his heels when the person who was approaching stepped to the bars of the Doctor's cell and looked in at him, a familiar smirk on those saturnine features. The Doctor knew that face. He knew it all too well.

The Master. He should have had no doubts as to who was behind this; the fact that he was imprisoned in a dungeon, bound to the wall, should have told him exactly who held him captive. The Master had always enjoyed seeing him bound and helpless.

"Ah, Doctor. So we meet again, at long last." The Master's voice was affable, almost friendly, belying the look in his eyes. The other man was angry; the Doctor could sense that without having to look into those narrowed dark eyes. His anger was almost palpable.

"I'd have preferred not to see you for a much longer time," he muttered as the Master took a key from his pocket, inserting it into a lock on one of the bars of the Doctor's prison and swinging the door open. He approached the Time Lord, looking the Doctor up and down.

"Come now, Doctor," the Master chided, reaching out to grasp the Doctor's chin in his hand, forcing the taller man to look at him. "Is that any way to greet an old friend who you haven't seen in a while? I would have thought you'd have better manners."

"I'd probably be in a much better mood if you had made my accommodations a little more comfortable," the Doctor told him, trying to hold back his own worries about Jamie. He couldn't let this megalomaniac know that he had no idea if his lover was safe or not.

"I have you right where I want you," the Master snarled, his grip on the Doctor's chin tightening. There was no doubt of his anger now; it blazed out of his face, his dark gaze locked on the Doctor's face, the anger in them unmistakable. "I'm going to break you, Doctor. Slowly and painfully."

The Doctor steeled his nerves, trying his best not to betray a flicker of emotion. At least if the Master was concentrating on him, then he more than likely didn't have Jamie in his clutches. That was one thing that he could be thankful for.

"I'm going to be much harder to break than you might expect," he said, trying to keep his tone calm. "In case you've forgotten, you've tried to do that many times in the past, and you've never been able to. What makes you think that this time will be different?"

"Once I capture your other half, then you'll be broken, Doctor," the Master hissed between clenched teeth, his tone as sibilant as the hiss of a snake readying itself to strike. "You'll watch him die. And that will break you. I may not have him yet, but it's only a matter of time."

The Doctor's hearts leapt again at his adversary's words. The Master didn't have Jamie; that meant that his lover was out there somewhere, probably searching for him. He could only hope that Jamie had enough of the Doctor's own memories within him to navigate this situation.

"I will never break, no matter what you do to me," he muttered, closing his eyes and hoping that his words were true. He had to hold on. Not only for himself, but for Jamie. Help was on the way, he was sure of it. He only hoped that he could keep himself from breaking until it arrived.


End file.
